Papa's Donuteria
Papa's Donuteria is the 10th game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on June 16, 2014. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014, Tony and Scooter, are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own custom worker as well. It is located in Powder Point. Just like in Papa's Pastaria, there will be a server that can either be Tony, Scooter, or another custom worker that can be hired when you reach Rank 4. Description Roller Coasters speed overhead as you embark on a donut-cooking adventure in Papa's Donuteria. You just got a job at Papa's Donuteria in the whimsical town of Powder Point. Sure, the great pay and benefits are nice, but you took the job for that coveted Line-Jump Pass. Unfortunately, now you have to cook dozens of delicious donuts a day for all the crazy customers in this carnival-like town. Cut out the donuts, fry 'em up, and decorate them with a dizzying array of toppings. Intro The new roller coaster named Sky Ninja is opening at the amusement park at Powder Point. Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker can't wait to get on the ride. A job opening for Papa's Donuteria offers employees a "line-jump" pass that lets them get on the ride first, so Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker takes the job. When he/she finally gets on the coaster, it breaks down. The ride is closed, and it will take a year for it to be repaired. Although he/she is upset, their new boss, Papa Louie, informs him/her that it is time to open the Donuteria, much to his/her dismay. New Features * ilter items by theme and clothing type. * According to the Flipline Studios Blog, customers will be ordering 3 donuts at a time (although as an aside, Big Pauly asked for 6). * Customization Overhaul. * The server will now take the customers' orders directly at their table as they wait. ** There will be multiple customers waiting in the Dining Room booths, although you will only be taking orders for one of them (pairings are random). * Foodini's minigames now include the opportunity to win 3 rare prizes. * In the shop, players may now sort furniture by holiday or if they've purchased an item or not. * In the characters panel it shows the customer's flipdeck number if they have one. Preivews * 4/16/2014: Papa's Donuteria is announced. 1 * 4/23/2014: Papa's Donuteria is going to take place in Powder Point, operating within an amusement park. 2 * 4/30/2014: Papa's Donuteria announced new customer, Rudy, who will be a closer. 3 * 5/07/2014: The Dough Station is introduced, with buttons for Fry and Build station pictured. 4 * 5/14/2014: Customization Overhaul! More choices on how your custom worker can look like. Pictures show that there will be a chef and a server. 5 * 5/21/2014: The Fry Station is introduced, including outro scenes and some of the ingredients that will be used in the game. 6 * 5/28/2014: The Build Station is Introduced, and some New Sprinkles and Drizzles. 7 * 6/02/2014: Tony and Scooter formally announced as winners of 2014 Papa's Next Chefs tournament. 8 * 6/04/2014: Shops and Inventory are revealed. New Holiday: Maple Mornings 9 * 6/05/2014: Dining Room: There can be multiple customers waiting in the dining room. 10 * 6/09/2014: The announcement of the release date: June 16, 2014. 11 * 6/10/2014: New Mini-Game, Papa's Raceway is announced. 12 * 6/12/2014: More hairstyles, including new hair colors and more hat choices. 13 * 6/16/2014: Papa's Donuteria is released and playable! 14 Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. * James (Tutorial) * Maggie (After Tutorial) * Franco (Random) * Hope (Random) * Cecilia (Random) * Cooper (Random) * Alberto (Day 2) * Shannon (Time Customer) * Allan (Time Customer) * Kayla (Time Customer) * Clover (Time Customer) * Nevada (Time Customer) * Gino Romano (Time Customer) * Mary (Time Customer) * Lisa (Time Customer) * Gremmie (Time Customer) * Skyler (Time Customer) * Sue (Time Customer) * Bertha (Time Customer) * Akari (Rank 2) * Prudence (Rank 3) * Iggy (Rank 4) * Mandi (Rank 5) * Johnny (Rank 6) * Hugo (Rank 7) * Bruna Romano (Rank 8) * Tohru (Rank 9) * Matt (Rank 10) * Willow (Rank 11) * Big Pauly (Rank 12) * Olivia (Rank 13) * Doan (Rank 14) * Trishna (Rank 15) * Sienna (Rank 16) * Sasha (Rank 17) * Timm (Rank 18) * Kingsley (Rank 19) * Ember (Rank 20) * Santa (Rank 21) * Rita (Rank 22) * Olga (Rank 23) * Little Edoardo (Rank 24) * Mitch (Rank 25) * Xandra (Rank 26) * Ivy (Rank 27) * Zoe (Rank 28) * Sarge Fan (Rank 29) * Carlo Romano (Rank 30) * Scarlett (Rank 31) * Greg (Rank 32) * Clair (Rank 33) * Roy (Rank 34) * Vicky (Rank 35) * Georgito (Rank 36) * Edna (Rank 37) * Julep (Rank 38) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 39) * Yippy (Rank 40) * Cletus (Rank 41) * Penny (Rank 42) * Utah (Rank 43) * Taylor (Rank 44) * Wendy (Rank 45) * Foodini (Rank 46) * Mindy (Rank 47) * Kenji (Rank 48) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 49) * Deano (Rank 50) * Kahuna (Rank 51) * Hacky Zak (Rank 52) * Nick (Rank 53) * Connor (Rank 54) * Chuck (Rank 55) * Boomer (Rank 56) * Wally (Rank 57) * Rico (Rank 58) * Captain Cori (Rank 59) * Robby (Rank 60) * Ninjoy (Rank 61) * Professor Fitz (Rank 62) * Marty (Rank 63) * Peggy (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) Locals * Rudy * Iggy * Ember * Julep * Hacky Zak Closers * Rudy (Monday) * Hank (Tuesday) * Quinn (Wednesday) * Crystal (Thursday) * Radlynn (Friday) * Xolo (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Ingredients Doughs * Regular Dough (Start) (Do the Dough) * Chocolate Cake (Start) (Chocolatey) * Pumpkin Cake (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Tohru) (Pumpkin Season) * Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Carlo Romano) (Velvety Goodness) * Blueberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Mayor Mallow) (Blueberry Batter) Shape Cutters * Ring Shape Cutter (Start) (The Classic) * Round Shape Cutter (Start) (No Holes) * Long John Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 3) (Donut Sticks) * French Cruller Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 19) (Light and Fluffy) * Roll Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 49) (Spiral Snack) Icing * ** Clear Glaze (Start) (Sugary Glaze) ** Sky Blue Icing (Start) (Reach for the Sky) ** Chocolate Icing (Start) (Chocolate Champ) ** Powdered Sugar (Start) (Powdered Pastry) ** Strawberry Icing (Unlocked with Alberto on Day 2) (Strawberry Froster) ** Vanilla Icing (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 10) (Vanilla Dipper) ** Red Icing (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 20) (Paint it Red) ** Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 35) (Cinnamon Coating) ** Orange Icing (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 54) (Orange Icer) Category:Templates Category:Locations Category:Papa's Donuteria Deluxe Edition! Category:Games Category:Gameria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2014 Games Category:Flipline Studios Category:Desktop Games